Devices, such as mobile devices, may rely upon cloud services hosted by cloud computing environments. In an example, apps on a device may access various cloud services through a network for data and/or functionality processing. For example, a restaurant app on a mobile device may access a map cloud service for restaurant business listing data and access a reservation cloud service for restaurant reservation functionality. Because a cloud service may be hosted within a cloud computing environment on a cloud hosting device (e.g., a cloud server infrastructure) that is different than a local device hosting an app consuming data and/or functionality of the cloud service, various connectivity, latency, privacy, scalability, underutilization of local processing resources, and/or other issues may arise.